Home
by justmypename
Summary: Set after Doomsday. However. Rose never went to another universe she had managed to cling on just enough to live in the real world. Instead, Rose’s mother Jackie decided that travelling with the Doctor is too painful for her and Rose. She has kept her hom


Home

Title: Home  
Rating:T   
Pairing: The Doctor (10)/Rose  
Summary: Set after Doomsday.However. Rose never went to another universe, she had managed to cling on just enough to live in the real world. Instead, Rose's mother Jackie decided that travelling with the Doctor is too painful for her and Rose. She has kept her home, and The Doctor has gone away. Alone. But, Rose just before he left told him that she loved him and she would never forget him.  
Status of fic: Complete –One shot  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who(or Torchwood)characters or Time travelling things! The song that I use is called Home by Chris Daughtry, and I do not own the song.

A/N : This is my first actual Doctor who one shot! Please read and Review!

Rose had made a decision. Despite the fact the she didn't want to leave him anyway, and she was forced into leaving, she was going to make a stand, and make her own choices.

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.   
I'm going to the place wherelove   
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.   
And the pain youfeel's a different kind of pain.

Her mother had decided that ever since the war with Torchwood and Canary Wharf travelling would get even harder. Even more dangerous. So Jackie Tyler took her daughter away, somewhere where she had hoped that Rose couldn't run away, and the Doctor couldn't get her. They where still in London, but in South London.

But this wasn't home to Rose. And the Powell estate where she used to live wasn't home. Well, it was for 19 years, but then she got a new home. And it was called the TARDIS. With the one person that ever got close to a boyfriend that she actually had genuine feelings for. The Doctor. She wanted to be back with him. Because she never felt bad there. She belonged.

Well I'm going home,   
Back to the place where I belong,   
And where your love has always been enough for me.   
I'm not running from.   
No, I think you got me all wrong.   
I don't regret this life I chose for me.

Rose stared out of her bedroom window. She scoffed. She knew everyone's name in an instant. Without even thinking about it. She also knew her way around the city like the back of her hand. Her hand never changed. The place never changed. The only time that her hand was any different was when she was holding the Doctors hand.

But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.   
Well I'm going home.

"Mum, I'm going back to him." Rose told Jackie the moment she stood in the door.

"Oh but you cant darling, its too dangerous. And I wont be able to see you." She cried.

"I will, I will make sure of it Mum. But this place is so … strange." Rose replied.

"I know. It is isn't it?" Jackie paused. "I tell you what. We still haven't sold our flat in the Powell estate. So, if I move back there, and you do too, then you meet the Doctor there, And you visit me ONCE an month. No. ONCE a fortnight. I cant have you wearing the same underwear all the time can I?" They both smiled and hugged.

"Thanks Mum. You're the best."

"I know I am Rose. I'm Jackie Tyler! Come on then! Start packing! I'll go tell grumpy face downstairs. I tell you, we only came here last month and we haven't paid yet! He wont be happy!" Jackie laughed as she went to find their Landlord.

They set off the next day in Rose's new car.

"Its going to be a long drive – you realise that honey?" Jackie said.

"Of course! But hey – when we get there I will let you have my car!"

"Thanks honey! You wont need it travelling!"

The miles are getting longer, it seems,   
The closer I get to you.   
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.   
But your love, it makes true.   
And I don't know why.   
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,   
Back to the place where I belong,   
And where your love has always been enough for me.   
I'm not running from.   
No, I think you got me all wrong.   
I don't regret this life I chose for me.   
But these places and these faces are getting old,   
So I'm going home.   
I'm going home.

They arrived at the Powell estate. There was no TARDIS there as yet, because Rose hadn't been able to get out her TARDIS key, and she needed to activate it to get the TARDIS, like when she met her Dad for the first time, before he died.

"I wish I could come with you! I get lonely." Jackie suddenly said. Rose gave her a sarcastic look.

Be careful what you wish for,   
'Cause you just might get it all.   
You just might get it all,   
And then some you don't want.   
Be careful what you wish for,   
'Cause you just might get it all.   
You just might get it all, yeah.

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"Yes!"

"Be careful what you wish for mum! It may come true! You don't want the Doctor dumping you on Mars do you?"

" I guess not." Jackie laughed. "Anyway with your technical talking I may as well stay home and talking about knickers with Jo next door."

"Good idea mum!"

They went inside, and Rose found the key. She remembered how to activate it, so she did and waited.

About 2 hours later, she heard the familiar whoosing sound and went outside. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, bewildered.

"This isn't Barcelona!" He shouted.

"Hello." Rose said.

"Rose! I thought you where in South London! But I couldn't find you there! And your mother YOUR MOTHER said you couldn't travel with me ever again!"

"I demanded to come back with you. Because the TARDIS is my home after all. If you still want me." She added on quickly.

"Of course I want you back with me!" he exclaimed, as they hugged.

"Mum, I'm going now!" Rose shouted, picking up her things.

"Ok love! Bye Doctor!" she shouted from the kitchen. She ran in and gave her daughter a big hug. "Remember – once a fortnight!"

"What? I need therapy now!" the Doctor cried.

"Cheeky!" Jackie yelled.

The went into the TARDIS. Rose was home again.

Oh, well I'm going home,   
Back to the place where I belong,   
And where your love has always been enough for me.   
I'm not running from.   
No, I think you got me all wrong   
I don't regret this life I chose for me.   
But these places and these faces are getting old.   
I said these places and these faces are getting old ,  
So I'm going home.   
I'm going home.

"So, Doctor where are we going first?" Rose asked after their long hug, and a very long, deep kiss.

"To Torchwood in Cardiff." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because Captain Jack is there. And he is having a Civil Partnership with some man called Panto? Kanto? Janto? Ianto! That's it!"

"I always new he would have a civil partnership with a man." Rose laughed. "I wonder who his bridesmaid is."

"Me." The Doctor replied bluntly. They both laughed as the TARDIS made its way to Torchwood, Cardiff.

A/N : What do you think? I added something for Torchwood fans and the people who like Ianto and Jack partnership! Please Review!


End file.
